lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Etia
Etia is a fifth generation titan born the daughter of Wudis, and Tydana and thus was a Minor God of Gifts until she joined her father and became a fallen Titan. Having fallen to the corruption of the Lodge it was Wudis who attempted to get his daughters, and mother to join the Lodge but they would be protected by Hermes who despite being imprisoned by the members of the Lodge due to not falling to chaos was able to get a message to Tydana warning her of what the Lodge had done to Wudis and this led to Wudis being barred from entering Olympus. Etia would be traveling with her mother and sister to Valhalla when they would be ambushed by the forces of Wudis of whom would instigate a fight which led to the death of almost everyone in the group except for Idrena, and Tydana and as the last Druid of Wudis died they discovered that Etia was no where to be found and as Wudis had fled back into the Low Heavens they had no way of following him. Wudis would become increasingly unhinged following his capture of Idrena and became obsessed with getting his beloved Tydana back to him, and in order to achieve this he would alongside his children leave the Low Heavens and take up residence in the area of Fairmarket where Wudis planned to carve out an area of control and then begin summoning a spell which would bring Tydana out of the High Heavens. Wudis and his children would capture the town of Hearthglen where they would then set up their capital and using his children they gained control of a vaste swathe of land forming distinct nations each controlled by one of his children. Etia would take control of the Druids of the Fallen Spruce after Feva Vilmin the previous Druid of the Fallen Spruce fell under the sway of Idrena but was unable to control the anger she felt over the evil of Wudis and after publicly insulting Wudis was forced into hiding. Etia would retreat to Knittelheim where as the town was surrounded by the Lucernian/Druid forces she realized that she had lost and challenged her sister Idrena to a duel and it was during this fight that she would be killed by her sister and finally released from the madness that had taken a hold of her. History Etia is Kidnapped Etia would be traveling with her mother and sister to Valhalla when they would be ambushed by the forces of Wudis of whom would instigate a fight which led to the death of almost everyone in the group except for Idrena, and Tydana and as the last Druid of Wudis died they discovered that Etia was no where to be found and as Wudis had fled back into the Low Heavens they had no way of following him. Leaving the Low Heavens Wudis would become increasingly unhinged following his capture of Idrena and became obsessed with getting his beloved Tydana back to him, and in order to achieve this he would alongside his children leave the Low Heavens and take up residence in the area of Fairmarket where Wudis planned to carve out an area of control and then begin summoning a spell which would bring Tydana out of the High Heavens. Control of the Hearth Wudis and his children would capture the town of Hearthglen where they would then set up their capital and using his children they gained control of a vaste swathe of land forming distinct nations each controlled by one of his children. 'Family Members' Odin.jpg|Odin - Great Grand Father|link=Odin Tydana1.png|Tydana - Mother|link=Tydana Helja Cover.jpg|Helja - Great Aunt|link=Helja Roswita.jpg|Roswita - Great Aunt|link=Roswita Helgi.jpg|Helgi - Great Aunt|link=Helgi 'Relationships' Roswita.jpg|Roswita - Family|link=Roswita Category:Titan Category:Chaos Category:Dead Category:God Category:People